vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle is a major recurring character and the main antagonist in the third season of The Originals. He is an Upgraded Original Vampire, the first and former vampire turned by Klaus Mikaelson as well as the first vampire to be turned overall, and a member of the Trinity. Early History Not much is known about Lucien's childhood, but he once said that as children, he and the Count's youngest daughter, Aurora de Martel, were very close, and they would often play together. Some time after that, Lucien's father was tormented by the Count, as he did not pay his debt in time, making Lucien harbor hateful feelings towards the Count, the nobles, and their life style. 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was escorting were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victims' clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle and hide in plain sight. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered his help, insisting that they needed him if they wished to pull off their ruse. He told them of his knowledge of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Later that year, Lucien asked Klaus to pass a note to Aurora, declaring his love for her and asking for her to run away with him. Klaus tried to talk Lucien down from his hopes, which aggravated Lucien. Later that night, Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus kissing. He confronted them, feeling angry and betrayed, inadvertently drawing the castle's guards to them. Tristan arrived with them, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with. Tristan ordered the guards to take Lucien and later, tortured him, whipping him in the dungeons. Klaus and Elijah attempted to save Lucien from Tristan but Tristan threatened them with the knowledge that he knew what they really were and would expose them if they attempted to do anything to him. Tristan then pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across the mouth, scarring his face. When Klaus pulled Lucien down from his torture to try and comfort him, Lucien stabbed Klaus in a fit of rage, blaming him for his torture and for his affair with Aurora. Klaus proved that he couldn't be killed by the blade and turned it on Lucien with his blood still on. The blade cut Lucien's hand, mixing Klaus's blood into the wound. To Klaus and Lucien's surprise, the cut and wounds on his face healed almost immediately, revealing that Klaus's blood had healed him. Believing that he was now a vampire, Lucien stormed out of the dungeon with the knife and tried to murder Tristan but was stabbed in the back and killed by one of the guards. Klaus prepared to burn his body but Lucien was revived, having had Klaus's blood in his system. Lucien fed on women in a chapel, completing his transition into the first non-Original vampire and first member of Klaus's sireline. He then begged Klaus to teach him, telling him he was no longer mad at him because he had given him the gift of immortality and saying that they were as close as brothers now. Klaus then showed Lucien how to properly feed. Aurora appeared, catching them feeding. Lucien tried to approach her but was stopped by Rebekah, who showed her own fangs. Aurora ran in fear. When the Original Vampires fled, Elijah compelled Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan to believe that they were the Mikaelsons as a means to use them as a decoy for Mikael. The three ran from Mikael, working together. When the compulsion wore off a hundred years later after the Originals were daggered, they were furious and traumatized by the experience. They plotted against the Mikaelsons and looked for ways to destroy them but Lucien and Tristan rivalry constantly got in the way of their plans. 1903, Paris, France Lucien and Aurora had spent time together during this time where La Belle Epoque was taking place, which was when a period of peace, optimism, prosperity and innovations were taking place. Over the centuries, Lucien developed Kingmaker Land Development Inc. though it was a cover for his company performing top secret supernatural research, including an alternate cure for werewolf venom and creating an even deadlier strain of Werewolf Venom that could not be cured even by Klaus's blood. Lucien became a prominent philanthropist and public speaker in the 21st century, noted for his charity work and business expertise. Throughout The Originals Series |-| Season Three = Personality |-| Human= As a human, Lucien was a timid and meek individual, having been looked down upon his whole life as a servant. Lucien panicked and was terrified of the Original Vampires when they found him, desperately trying to sway them to spare him anyway he could, including helping them into his home. Due to his terrible treatment and the murder of his father, Lucien harbored hidden anger toward those he served, the family of Count de Martel. He had no real qualms letting the Original Vampires murder all of the nobles he served, seeing them as just as big of monsters as the vampires. However, Lucien had loved the count's daughter, Aurora, since he was a child and always dreamed of winning her heart. After befriending the Original Vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson, Lucien trusted Klaus with the knowledge of his affections toward her but grew enraged and murderous when he learned Klaus and Aurora had fallen in love, feeling betrayed by his friend. His anger and disappointment accidentally led to his death and transition into being a vampire. |-| Vampire= Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. Due to having no power as a human, Lucien took full advantage of the power he gained from being turned into a vampire, forging a successful life of luxury for himself. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Lucien believes in standing against authority, learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior, preaching that one should never live in someone else's shadow. He is also a normally very laid back individual, choosing to revel in his own power, while trying to outsmart those who he considers enemies. Lucien loves the strength vampirism gives him and he sees humans as lesser than vampires, believing that in a contest between the two, a vampire would always win. Lucien respects the power of the Original Vampires, realizing they dwarf even his own, and always making his decisions based on self-preservation. Lucien is not above being cruel and sadistic, especially when it is to get what he wants. |-| Beast= Having achieved a level of power even greater than the Original Vampires, Lucien embraced his new strength. As an Enhanced Original Vampire, Lucien was immediately much more openly hostile, replacing his usual cunning and deception with brute and direct force, now that he didn't have to fear the consequences from those stronger than him. Lucien also took on a much more predator-like nature, wanting to enjoy killing the Original Vampires over time. Physical Appearance Lucien is a very handsome and wickedly charming man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is slim, but muscular. He keeps his hair groomed to a neat length. Lucien typically wears fine clothing, much like his sire, although slightly more formal. He wears dark clothes, usually blacks and grays, and he also wears a leather jacket from time to time. Lucien also occasionally wears t-shirts, although he usually wears those in his penthouse or under a nice coat. He is often seen wearing dress boots, typically a brown color. As an Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien possess a second pair of fangs and has red eyes. As a servant, Lucien wore common tunics and had much longer hair that he tried to keep neat while in the count's court. After Tristan tortured him, he briefly bore scars on either side of his mouth, forming a deranged smile. These scars would have remained had he not been healed by vampire blood during his transformation into a vampire. Powers and Abilities |-| Vampire= Lucien possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old and the first vampire ever sired, he is one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to the Original Vampires. Lucien has proven to be a skilled operator of Mind Compulsion, able to leave his victims conscious of being hypnotized but unable to resist his compulsion. Although the first vampire sired, it is likely that, due to the timeframe of each turning, his strength is equal to that of Tristan de Martel and Aurora de Martel. Through unknown means, Aurora claims that she, Lucien, and Tristan cannot be easily compelled anymore. In Alone with Everybody, Lucien demonstrates that he is strong enough to hold Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire, still. Furthermore, he demonstrates his speed when snatching the last remaining white oak bullet from Finn. |-| Beast= As of Behind the Black Horizon, Lucien now possesses more strength and speed than an Original Vampire. He also possesses a bite dosed with werewolf venom derived from all seven wolf packs, capable of killing even an Original Vampire and cannot be cured with Klaus' blood. It is unknown how Lucien compares in strength and speed to that of the former Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman, however, it is assumed, like Alaric, Lucien has a unique weakness. Weaknesses |-| Vampire= Lucien had the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. |-| Beast= As an Enhanced Original Vampire, the weaknesses of Lucien are unknown. Although, it has been shown that wood is no longer a weakness causing him to temporarily die. It is unknown if the white oak bullet would affect Lucien, however, like the former Enhanced Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman, it can be assumed he has a weakness. It can be speculated that since the blood used in the spell was Freya's, that the spell is, like Alaric with Elena, bound to the life of Freya. However, this has not been confirmed. Relationships Klaus Mikaelson Lucien and Klaus met approximately a thousand years ago. Klaus and his family fed and killed a group of nobles traveling to Tristan de Martel's father's estate. Lucien was the last living human amongst the group of nobles, but he was a mere servant to the deceased nobles. The Mikaelsons found Lucien still alive due to his rapid heartbeat. Lucien stroke a deal with the Mikaelsons: if he would help disguise them as the deceased nobles and in return, they would spare Lucien's life. Throughout their time together, Lucien learned about the Mikaelsons' father and he grew closer in friendship with Klaus. However, after Klaus' affair with Aurora de Martel was revealed, Lucien grew to despise him. Lucien was in love with Aurora, which Klaus fully knew. However, Tristan discovered Lucien with Aurora (which Tristan suspected Lucien instead of Klaus for having an affair with), Tristan mercilessly beats up Lucien almost to the point of death. Klaus then mistakenly heals him with his vampiric blood, which was a new discovery for the Mikaelsons. Lucien, as revenge for Trsitan beating him up, tries to kill one of Trsitan's guards, but the guard slays him and Lucien comes back as a newborn vampire; Lucien became the first nonoriginal vampire in the world. Klaus later compels Lucien to believe that he himself was Klaus Mikaelson running from Mikael. Klaus forced Lucien to run, along with the de Martel siblings, to run for nearly a century before the compulsion was broken. In present day, due to Klaus' sireline being at risk, Lucien tries to befriend Klaus again in order to protect his sireline. Other Relationships *Aurora and Lucien (Former Friends/Former Allies/Possible Enemies) *Lucien and Tristan (Allies/Enemies/Loathe each other) *Lucien and Camille (Enemies) *Freya and Lucien (Frenemies/Enemies/Former Allies) *Kol and Lucien (Family Acquaintances) *Elijah and Lucien (Former Allies/Enemies) Quotes Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' https://www.instagram.com/p/BDKHCWgiRr2/?taken-by=_andylees_ *''3x22'' Name *'Lucien' is a masculine name of French origin. The name means "Light". It stems from the Old Roman family name Lucianus. *'Castle' is an early medieval English topographic name and derives from the Anglo-Norman French "castel". Trivia *He is the first vampire ever turned by an Original Vampire, being turned before both Aurora and Tristan. **This makes Lucien the first sired vampire in history. * He was also the first person to be healed by (Klaus') vampire blood and through him the Original Vampire's learned they can pass vampirism to others. *He is described as another good-looking, calculating vampire who comes to town with a personal vendetta against the Mikaelson's. *According to Joseph Morgan, the Original Vampires learned how to make vampires after Lucien was turned by Klaus, making Lucien the first sired vampire in history and thus the strongest non-original vampire introduced into the show's universe. *He possessed a daylight ring, and wears it on his right middle finger. *He is one of few people to refer to Klaus as Nik. *Since they killed all who learned of their true nature in their early days as vampires, Lucien may be the first person to ever learn about the Original Vampires and survive. *In You Hung the Moon, it is revealed that he is the CEO of Kingmaker Land Development Inc. *He managed to find a third cure for werewolf venom with an unknown substance. The only other cures are Klaus' blood and siphoning. *It is presumed by both Tristan and Elijah that he holds the weapon the prophecy speaks of. *It was confirmed by Michael Narducci, he is the serial killer that Will, Vincent and Cami were investigating. **In his killings, Lucien replicated the facial scarring that was done to him by Tristan. *In 11th century Elijah compelled Lucien to believe that he was Niklaus and then told him to run in the fear of Mikael along with Aurora and Tristan who believed they were Rebekah and Elijah respectively. **After Elijah was daggered for the first time, the compulsion he place on Lucien, Aurora and Tristan wore off. **Following this, Lucien, Aurora and Tristan swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spent centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. *The Serratura, a Dark Object, capable of producing an impenetrable barrier which can be use to trap Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah was briefly in Lucien's possession before he gave it to Klaus. **It is currently with Tristan de Martel, active on the container where Tristan is drowning repeatedly for all time at the bottom of the ocean. *In A Streetcar Named Desire, it was revealed that Lucien's absence was because Aurora locked him away and allowed him to desiccate after he disagreed with her over her plans. *Lucien has been turned into a vampire twice from the blood of the Mikaelsons. The first, when Klaus sired him, and second, when he used Freya's blood to turn himself into an Enhanced Original Vampire with Vincent's help. Gallery TO_301_0329Lucien.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0378Lucien.jpg TO_301_0381Lucien.jpg Lucien.png|Lucien attempting to bite his realtor TO_301_0496Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0620Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0671Lucien.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0800Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1025Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1051Lucien.jpg TO_301_1197Lucian.jpg TO_301_1199Lucien.jpg TO_301_1202Lucien.jpg Normal_TO302_0479Lucien-Cami.jpg TO302_0916Lucien-Elijah.jpg TO302_0985Lucien.jpg TO302_1005Lucien.jpg TO302_1627Lucien.jpg TO302_1721Lucien.jpg TO302_1903Lucien.jpg TO302_1976Lucien.jpg TO302_1982Lucien.jpg TO302_1998Lucien.jpg TO302_2969Lucien.jpg TO302_2988Lucien.jpg TO302_2993Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0165Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0275Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0326LucienAurora.jpg Normal TO303 0768Lucien.jpg Normal TO303 0838LucienKinney.jpg Normal TO303 0859Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO304_0507Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0611Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0663Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0670Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0729Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1225Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2883LucienAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_3003Lucien-Alexis.jpg Normal_TO305_0157Lucian-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0492Lucian.jpg Normal_TO305_1360Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1443Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1504CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0980Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1074Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1334Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1354Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1370Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2622Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2674Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2759Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2993LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_3068CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3249Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0709Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0751LucienAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_0939TristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0970Lucien-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1050Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1361LLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1490Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1906Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1948KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2134Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2186Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2217LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2730ElijahFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2822Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2960Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2984Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0391Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1173Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1350Lucien.jpg TO308_1411Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg References See Also Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Original Vampires Category:Major Antagonists